The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices, and more specifically, to systems and methods for determining dimensions of objects imaged within a radiological image, and for correct positioning of a synthetic structure within a biological feature of a patient.
Determining blood vessel size quickly and accurately is important, for example, for correct positioning of a MEMS device for monitoring of physiological parameters of a patient.
Diagnostic imaging using, for example, x-ray machines in combination with a contrast agent introduced into the blood stream of a patient, may generate images of one or more of the patient's blood vessels. However, the contrast agent may be associated with side effects if used in high quantities.
A need accordingly exists for medical devices and methods that improve the process of determining blood vessel size during and positioning of a MEMS device, while reducing the amount of contrast agent used.